Shrek 3 My Big Fat Ogre Family
by starrdarcy
Summary: Shrek and Fiona explore Shrek's mysterious family and past. See how Shrek deals with his larger than Life family... Please Read and Review :) !Update! CHAPTER 12 IS IN NOW!
1. Introduction

**Shrek 3 - My Big Fat Ogre Family**

Second Edition

_Introduction..._

Shrek 3 - MBFOF picks up were Shrek 2 left off from. After coming back from Far Far Away, Shrek and Fiona try and settle into every day life. But things seem hardly normal, the onion carriage is breaking down, Donkey and Dragon are bunking in with them, and they seem to not getting along.

Then Shrek stumbles into one of his brothers and he finds out about his mysterious family. Shrek and Fiona are off again, to reclaim Shrek's dark past. The family seems nice, and the relatives are kind. But something is just not right about them.

Shrek soon finds himself dealing with old enemies, and his greatest challenge he has ever faced - Murdoc, his oldest brother. Shrek, Fiona, and his parents know little of the what the outcome of Shrek returning back home will be...

Can Shrek make things happy again for everyone?

_From the Author..._

This is my first Shrek Fan fiction story - I have been hard at work trying to finish this story. My name is Darcy Starr, I live in BC Canada. I love to write, and I love to draw. when I first saw Shrek, I knew that I had to make a fanfic from it, so here I am making Shrek 3 - My Big Fat Ogre Family.

_Second Edition..._

The original Shrek 3 - MBFOF was ok, but it had many typos, and errors. It also had several story line plot mistakes that needed desperate fixing. So I made a second edition to tie up all the loose ends. The story is much more smoother and easier to read.

_Note..._

Like in the first and second Shrek, there are present day objects and references in the story.

Legal stuff...

Shrek 3 - MBFOF belongs to DW/PDI and is not to be used for distribution or selling. MBFOF name belongs partially to My Big Fat Greek Wedding (duhhh). All other characters belong to Darcy Starr, feel free to ask me about using them.

Thanks for reading!

-Starrdarcy or Darcy Starr


	2. Back To The Pad

**Shrek 3**

**"My Big Fat Ogre Family"**

_The stay at Fiona's parents place was a success, although it had it's rough spots, everything turned out for the better. After the big party that took place, Puss in Boots, Prince Charming, and Gingerbread man went their separate ways. _

_Shrek and Fiona have now left Far Far Away and took the long trip back to Shrek's house in the swamp. The honeymoon may be over, but Shrek and Fiona's Love for each other has not faded. On there way back home they enjoy bathing in local swamps and causing mischief for people. Shrek and Fiona are now approaching the swamp home..._

****

**Chapter One - Back To The Pad**

The sound of squeaky wheels, horses hooves pounding against the ground, the onion carriage winded its way through the tall swamp forest. Inside, Shrek and Fiona Both sat quietly not speaking to each other; Donkey was sleeping in the back. Shrek perked up, he was finally home. The onion carriage came to the top of the hill overlooking his house.

"Ahh, home sweet home." Shrek said with a small yawn.

The sun was just setting when Shrek and Fiona arrived, the sun was barely shinning.

"What a long trip, I'm not making that voyage any time soon" Shrek said exhausted and tired out. Donkey pocked his head out from the back and said with a big smile,

"Well I thought it was great! I want to go back with you next time!"

Shrek and Fiona's eyes grew large in horror.

"No!!" they both said out loud.

The onion carriage pulled up next to the house and came to a grinding halt. Shrek, and Fiona got off and stretched. Shrek then walked over to the front porch leading to the door and kneeled down. He pulled open a wooden plank near the front door and took out a set of keys. Then unlocked the front door. Before either of them stepped in, Donkey came running from the carriage and zoomed into Shrek's house. Shrek shook his head and said,

"Donkey what did I say about sleeping inside my house? Don't you have a family to take care of? What about Dragon?"

"Ohh, right... I'll just step out and sleep by myself on the front porch" Donkey said sadly.

"Ohh, ok, you can sleep in here for tonight, but just this ONE night!" Shrek said firmly.

Donkey's head perked up and ran back into the house and headed for Shrek's bed.

"Not in my bed!" Donkey then leaped off and jumped on a chair that was in the living room. Shrek just rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. Fiona soon walked in and joined Shrek in the bedroom.

"If at any time during the night you hear funny noises coming from the bedroom, just cover your ears and go back to sleep" Shrek said. Donkey's head perked up again, a disgusting expression was on his face.

"Maybe I will sleep outside, come think about it." Donkey got off the chair and walked out to the front porch to sleep.

Shrek and Fiona were now in bed; both of them lay awkwardly on the small bed that was built for Shrek only.

"So what do you think of my family?" Fiona said with a sarcastic voice. Shrek looked at her and said,

"There ok, I wonder if they think I'm still right for you?"

"Don't worry Shrek, they like you. They were sure shocked when they saw the both of us didn't they." Fiona said with a funny tone. Shrek chuckled a little.

"Your dad was sure ticked off at first," Shrek said. Fiona then chuckled

Both of them lay in bed starring up at the ceiling. Fiona broke the silence,

"Do you think we'll be parents one of these days?"

"I don't know it's a little soon to be thinking about that stuff isn't it?"

"Your right, I guess we'll think about it that time comes up"

Shrek turned his head towards Fiona and was about to say something, but hesitated. He then said with a slight grin on his face,

"Well, morning comes really fast, we better get some sleep" Shrek licked his fingers and snuffed out the candlelight.

The morning was soon upon Shrek and Fiona, the fog lay low over the swamp and the sun was just starting to rise. Shrek woke up first, wearing nothing but his blue boxer shorts, he got up from bed, stretched and yawned at the same time. Fiona was still in bed sleeping, Shrek didn't bother to wake her up. He then walked out of the bedroom, and froze immediately. The floor of the dinning room was covered with open jars, food scraps, and containers; the pantry door to the left of the kitchen was also left open. Donkey came out of the pantry and was munching on some food.

"Mmmm, that was tasty." Donkey said, not noticing Shrek

Shrek was stunned at the mess that was created, he walked a little further into the room looking at the damage, he then said,

"Donkey what happened!"

Donkey froze and looked up at Shrek who was standing tall above him. Fiona walked in from the bedroom into the dinning room,

"What a nice sleep, what do you-" Fiona froze and looked around at the mess in the dinning room.

"What happened here?!" Fiona said in shock.

"Looks like donkey helped himself to the food."

Shrek stepped over a pile of food scraps and into the kitchen, he looked around then turned back to Donkey who was still eating and said,

"Look at this mess donkey! now I have to clean up all this!" Shrek picked up a piece of food scrap, looked at, then dropped it back on the floor, he turned back to Donkey and said,

"Don't tell me you ate ALL the food in the house."

"I didn't eat everything, here, I left you some food" Donkey went back into ruined pantry and dragged out a small container of left over food and pushed it in front of Shrek's feet. Shrek wasn't impressed.

"I think it's time for you to leave Donkey, you should go back to your Dragon" Shrek said firmly.

"Yeah, I guess she's probably wondering were I am." Donkey looked at the food container that was in front of Shrek, he then said,

"Are you going to eat that?"

"YES! now leave donkey!"

"Ok, ok, I'll leave. Can I visit later?" Donkey said with a smile.

"Yes later. In the DISTANT future!"

Donkey started to walk out the front door, as he did he said,

"Well I'm on my way, bye!"

Donkey looked back, but Shrek had already closed the door behind him. He then walked off into the forest. Shrek looked out the front window and saw Donkey disappear into the swamp forest. Shrek gave a big sigh of relief.

"What a donkey, he completely wrecked the kitchen and dinning room, I'll have to replace all this food soon. At least he didn't eat everything." Shrek said. He then picked up the small food container then cleared a place from the junk covered dinning room table and placed the container on it. Shrek then said,

"Oh, Yuk! Left over Slug stew we can't eat this!" Shrek dropped the container back on the floor and sat down, then said,

"I'll have to make a trip into Duloc and get some food."

Shrek then thought of an idea.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll pick up a few furnishings for the house, like a new bed. It was kind of tight in there the other night, it's only a single bed."

Shrek got up and thought about another idea.

"Why don't you come with me into Duloc, you can help me shop around"

Fiona smiled at Shrek and said,

"I'll get changed here, I'll be out quickly"

Shrek went outside and got the onion carriage ready to go. The onion carriage was starting to age already, Shrek had to get out a spare wheel along the way and replace a broken wheel. And the onion itself was starting to grow. Shrek knew that the carriage was going to give up the ghost sooner or later, and that it would have to be replaced.

Fiona came out of the house dressed up in her usual clothes. As Shrek was getting into the carriage, he said,

"We should really think about getting a new car while we're in town."

"I think we should spend our money on more important things, like new furniture, and food. You can fix the car instead of replacing it."

"Yeah that's true."

Shrek whistled the horses to go. At that, Shrek and Fiona were off to Duloc...

...Again.


	3. Another ogre

**Chapter Two - Another ogre**

On the way to Duloc, both Shrek and Fiona talked about what they wanted buy. Before they left Far far away, Fiona's parents gave them a large sum of money as a gift. Shrek wanted to buy a new carriage, while Fiona wanted food, and furniture for the house. Both of them argued about what was needed.

"I still think we should get a new carriage, the onion carriage just isn't working for us anymore."

"I know its getting old Shrek. Yes it's starting to grow, and I must admit I'm getting tired of crying every time I ride in it, but we have other more important things to get. We need food remember? And what about a bigger bed? I didn't exactly enjoy sleeping hanging half over the bed."

The arguing over a new carriage continued all the way to Duloc, just before entering the city, they spotted someone on the side of the road.

"So we finally agree-, hey wait a moment. Look who's on the side of the road!"

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other in excitement, and said together,

"It's Gingerbread Man!!"

Shrek pulled over and talked to Gingy.

"Gingy, it's good to see you again. What are doing way out here?"

"The muffin man kicked me out, he said he didn't want talking cookies scaring off his business. So here I am trying to catch a ride AWAY from Duloc."

Shrek whispered into Fiona's ear, then said to Gingy,

"Look, Gingerbread man, you can stay with us a for a while until you find a place to live, how about that? It looks like it's going to rain too, you don't want to get caught in that."

Gingy agreed and jumped in with Shrek and Fiona.

"Where're heading into Duloc to purchase a few items, you can tag along with us." Shrek said to Gingy.

The road to Duloc winded its way through the countryside, passing by many housing developments, and farms. As they past a small cluster of shops, Shrek noticed one in particular. It was a carriage dealership, called "Icke's Carriages and Wagons". There was the usual assortment of transport rides for sale, but centered in the middle of the lot was one special ride, it was a Hummer carriage. As Shrek, Fiona and Gingy passed by the carriage lot, Both Shrek and Gingerbread man stared at the HUMMER, and even Fiona couldn't help noticing the big, bright yellow sport-utility-carriage. Shrek stopped looking at the HUMMER and paid attention to the road, as he did he said,

"I know we probably don't have the money, and if we did, there would be more important things to spend it on, but I always wanted to live the good life. Even if it was a small item."

Shrek looked back at the HUMMER carriage one last time, then turned back, as he did he said,

"Like why can't I have one those?"

"Give it up Shrek." Fiona replied. "It's not going to happen. I want it too, not the Hummer, but the good life also. Anyways you would have to get a job and all that to support it."

"Yeah, good point." Shrek replied.

Shrek just sighed as he looked on to the road ahead.

Shrek, Fiona and Gingy were now approaching Duloc. As they came to the city gates two guards stopped them.

"Halt Ogres! Were are you going today?" One of the guards said.

"Were here to buy some furniture and stuff, why?" Shrek replied.

"Ohh, where're kind of having in-between-kings problems."

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other for a moment. Shrek turned back to the guard, who was talking to him and said,

"Who's going to be the next king?"

"We don't know, were still looking for the next king."

"We'll, we better be going." Shrek said back.

The two guards waived them to go on. As they entered into the Duloc, they noticed large banners, signs and billboards advertising "King Wanted!" There were also large-scale demonstrations happening and spontaneous riots.

As the onion carriage traveled along the narrow roads of Duloc Shrek said "What a mess."

Shrek looked around for a place to purchase furniture, he then saw one shop and said,

"Look at that shop, looks good to me, lets check it out."

Shrek turned around to Gingy and said,

"Gingerbread man, make sure no one steals the onion carriage, or eats it."

"Sure!" Gingy replied,

Shrek and Fiona stepped out of the carriage and onto the street, people nearby stopped and looked at them in curiosity.

"Do you think they knew what happened to Faquard?" Shrek whispered to Fiona, she just said no. The store that they were heading into was called "Duloc furniture emporium." As they walked in, a shady looking salesman walked up to them and said,

"Hello, ogre, and-" The salesman stopped for a moment looked at Fiona with a disbelieving face. The salesman then said,

"And Ogress, welcome to Duloc Furniture emporium, what are you looking for today?"

"Were looking for a new bed, chairs, table. Ohh, and a new grill set." Shrek said. Fiona nudged Shrek with here elbow.

"Just a new bed, chairs, and table."

"Great! Follow me." The salesman then showed them to one area of the shop. Shrek saw one bed he liked.

"I like this one." Shrek said.

Shrek looked into an envelope of money he had.

"Is this bed $600?"

The salesman quickly tore off a price tag from the bed that was for $400 before Shrek could see. The man then said,

"Now it is!"

"Good, I'll take it." Shrek said.

The salesman showed them around the shop and Shrek and Fiona purchased what they wanted. At the end Shrek and Fiona paid the salesman. The man was very happy about making $1200 off of the couple. As Shrek loaded the furniture onto the onion carriage, he said,

"We sure got more than a bed, chairs, and a table."

The onion carriage was weighted down with furniture. Shrek whistled the horses to go.

Shrek always managed to provide food for himself without having to buy food, but when Fiona moved in, Shrek decided to make a few adjustments and purchase some luxuries for her. Shrek stopped at an open market near the center of Duloc. He got out and said to Fiona,

"Stay here with the furniture, while I get some food for the house." Shrek then walked away from the carriage and headed into the market. It only took about 15 minutes for Shrek to purchase a pile of food. As he was loading the food into it the carriage, someone walked up from behind him and tapped Shrek on the shoulder. It was another ogre. The ogre was a little smaller than Shrek, and had a slightly darker, greener skin. And was very good-looking for an ogre. He had black hair that was parted, and had a human like face. He almost looked like a human with green skin and ogre ears.

"Shrek is that you?" the stranger asked.

Shrek turned around and looked at the ogre and said,

"What?"

"Yes! Shrek it's you!"

Shrek didn't know what the ogre wanted; Shrek turned around and continued to load the food.

"No it has to be you!" the stranger replied.

Shrek looked at the ogre again and said,

"Who are you?"

The ogre stepped forward, smiled and said,

"I'm Icke, you brother!"


	4. The Return Home

**Name Changes**

New names have been added and changed to give a more ogre feel. Please read before reading onward...

Eve - Maria

(shrek's dad) - Cearl

Icke - Tayer

Kool - Adam

Dorhal - (unchanged)

Jonathan - Mugo

Haide - Sebbi

Nathan - Osric

Erica - (unchanged)

Lyle - Peter

Elliot - (unchanged)

---- (ogre on the wall) - Earon

**Chapter 3 - The Return Home**

Shrek froze up; he stared at the ogre for a moment. Then he said in disbelief,

"Wait, wait a moment. You're telling me that you're my brother? And I have more?! That's crazy! I don't have any brothers! You must got me mixed up with someone else."

Shrek just rolled his eyes and continued to pack food onto the back of the onion carriage. Tayer tried again.

"Sure you are, you're my long lost brother! I can prove it too."

Shrek turned around to face Tayer again.

"Fine prove it!"

"Ok, when you were 10 years old you got into a go-kart accident and got a deep cut on your right side, you have a scar there from it."

Shrek lifted the right side of his shirt and saw a faded scar, but he still didn't believe Tayer.

"I've had that scar from way back when, that doesn't prove anything."

Tayer still didn't give up.

"All of us male ogres share common traits in our family, our right ears are larger than the left ears."

Shrek felt his ears and noticed that his right ear was larger, just the way Tayer described. He looked at Tayer's ears and saw that his right ear was distinctly larger as well; Shrek was now interested in what he had to say.

"And if you look at your left hand there's a letter Z pattern on it, you have it and so do I."

Tayer raised his left hand to reveal a Z pattern on it. Shrek was stunned to learn that his left hand also had the pattern. Shrek lowered his head a little in sadness. He faintly remembered his family.

"I only had a father and mother, and I was Tayerd out of their lives long ago, I don't have any brothers."

Shrek turned around, trying not to show Tayer his emotions.

"That's what you think, the truth is Shrek, you have a whole other family. Brothers, sisters and of course your parents."

Tayer stepped closer to Shrek and put his hand on his right shoulder and said,

"You have a family Shrek."

Shrek turned around and said,

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Shrek was teary and overcomed with joy, he hugged Tayer.

"Your family will be so happy to see you again Shrek."

Shrek and Tayer stopped hugging.

Fiona, who was waiting in the carriage, was wondering what Shrek was up too, and what all the talking was about. She stepped out of the onion carriage and walked over to Shrek and Tayer,

"Shrek what's going on here I want to go-, oh hi, who is this Shrek?"

"Fiona you're not going to believe this, this is one of my brothers! Fiona meet Tayer! Tayer meet my wife Fiona."

Both Tayer and Fiona shook hands.

"Your brother Shrek? But I thought you said-"

Shrek interrupted,

"That's what I thought too! It turns out that I have even more brothers, sisters and my parents according to Tayer."

Fiona was happy to see Shrek and Tayer instantly bond together. Tayer then suggested both of them come over to meet the rest of his family.

"You should come and meet the rest of your family. Your mom and dad think you died or something, and most of your relatives don't even know who you are."

Tayer thought it was a great idea, but Shrek was a little worried and hesitant that his family would not take him back in.

"I do want to see my parents again, but... I don't know if they would accept me back into their lives. It's been so long since I saw them."

"I'm sure they'll let you back into the family. They never wanted you to live in the first place. Look, why don't you come over tomorrow too meet your parents and family, here I'll give you directions to were we live."

Tayer got out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down the location of were his family was staying, he also wrote down a rough map.

"Just follow the directions on the small map, you'll notice the place for sure when you find it."

Shrek smile as he said,

"I'll be there."

Shrek and Fiona were now ready to go, Tayer went away to do his business. As the onion carriage left Duloc, both talked to each other about Shrek's family.

It was early evening when the two of them pulled up to Shrek's swamp house. Gingy was allowed to stay with Shrek and Fiona until he found a place to go. The onion carriage came to a grinding halt; Shrek was the first to get out. He immediately noticed the smell of smoke.

"Something's on fire!"

Shrek went into the house quickly but found nothing; he then ran out of the house and started a loop around the house. He got to the back and stopped. Donkey, Dragon and their "mutant babies" were sitting around a large bon-fire.

"Donkey, what are you doing back here. I thought you left."

Donkey looked at Shrek and said,

"The castle was a little dark, we decided to live with you guys."

Shrek knew now that it would be hard to get rid of Donkey, and that both he and his dragons were here to stay. Shrek didn't bother getting into an argument, he then said,

"Ok, if you're going to live here, there're a few rules. No sleeping in my house, no more fires! I don't want my house to burn down."

Shrek wasn't really happy to see Donkey here again. He walked away before Donkey could say anything. Shrek walked over to Gingy who was just getting out of the onion carriage,

"Gingerbread man, you can stay with us for a while until you decide on were you want to go. Why don't you go join Donkey in the back?"

Gingy remembered Donkey, and then got excited.

"Sure thing!"

He then ran to the back too were Donkey and Dragon were.

Shrek and Fiona unloaded all the furniture and the food into the house. After about two hours of moving, throwing out, and replacing old stuff, all was in place. Both of them then sat down in the newly furnished living room to rest, Shrek then started talking about his family,

"I can't believe I just met one of my brother's. I hope they'll except me back into their lives."

"I'm sure they will, Tayer said that your parents miss you."

"Yeah, that's right."

Shrek and Fiona shortly later decided to go to bed. Fiona was the first to head into the bedroom.

"Lets try out our new bed Shrek."

Shrek eyes suddenly grew larger with excitement, he grinned and said,

"Right."

Cearl

Shrek again was the first one to wake up; this time he did wake Fiona up so they could leave early in the morning.

Shrek was a little more nervous today; this was his first time meeting his parents in more than 12 years. Fiona was also a little nervous thinking what Shrek's parents would think of her. Donkey, Dragon, and Gingy were coming too, but later on in the day. As Shrek was finishing packing up cloths and food into the onion carriage, he said to Fiona,

"I think we got everything."

Shrek stood back to look at the carriage; he noticed that there was a lot more stuff packed than he had planned too.

"Are you sure we need all this? It's just going to be a few days."

"Don't ask me, half of the stuff is yours. I'm not the one who packed the meat grill." Fiona replied.

As the carriage pulled out from the house, the carriage wheels squeaked, and wobbled. And there were pieces of the carriage dragging. Shrek just nodded his head and sighed.

Shrek and Fiona followed the directions on the map that Tayer gave to them; there also was an address to look for.

As the onion carriage made its way through the network of roads that went through the swamp, Shrek saw a lot of new roads, houses, and places he never saw before. He never bothered to explore the many paths and roads in the swamp area. Shrek then noticed a road ahead that look familiar, he stopped the carriage and took out the piece of paper that had the directions. At the beginning of the road to the left was a wood pole with a number address written on it, and also a faded wooden sign saying "Warning: Ogres on Duty". Shrek looked at the address on the piece of paper, then looked at the address on the pole. It was a match; Shrek then looked down the dark, narrow twisty road ahead and said,

"This looks right to me, lets go down here."

Shrek whistled the horses to go. The road was very narrow with dark swamp water and marshes on either side. There were various signs along the road saying things like "Turn back now!!" "A rabid dog lives here", "Never mind the alligators, beware of the ogres!", and Sorry you made the trip for nothing". Shrek was a little worried.

"Maybe we should have sent a message that we were coming." Shrek said nervously.

In the distance was a cluster of three white houses in amongst several very tall trees. The largest house in the middle faced a small round a bout with a duck pond in the middle. Outside sitting on a chair on the front porch was an ogre. The ogre looked up, paused for a moment, and then ran into the house as soon as it saw the onion carriage approach. Shrek noticed, but didn't make out whom he/she was. Shrek whistled to the horses, and the onion carriage stopped at the beginning of the round a bout. Fiona got out, took a few steps and stretch. Shrek went to the back of the carriage and began to take out the stuff they packed.

About a minute later, the front door of the main house opened, and about 12 ogres of all shapes and sizes walked out. Two of them stepped forward.

"Shrek!"

Shrek froze as soon as he heard his name, he turned around and looked at the two ogres, it was his mother Eve, and his dad Cearl. Shrek gave a big wide smile and yelled out loud,

"MOM, DAD!!"

Shrek dropped the luggage he was holding and ran towards his parents. He side checked Fiona and she fell down, and he ran though duck pond full of ducks. His mom and dad also ran towards him. All three of them met in the middle and hugged each other with great happiness. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; it was like time had slowed down for a moment. Shrek's parents were so happy to see him after so many years of missing him.

"Glad to see you son" Eve said in a crying voice.

Shrek has been waiting for this day for many years, now he and his Parents were united once again.


	5. Meet The Family

**Chapter 4 - Meet The Family**

Shrek, Maria, and Cearl hugged for a while, then stood back from each other. Shrek's father was shocked at how Shrek grew so big, and tall.

"We hardly recognize you, you're so tall... and big! what happened?!"

Shrek was speechless, and didn't know what to say.

"I remember that face of yours!" Maria said smiling.

Shrek's parents were heavy set like Fiona. Maria was an older looking ogress with medium cut black hair, and slightly pudgy face. Her skin was a little wrinkled but not much, she was almost as tall as Shrek. Maria wore a long faded blue dress that just went above her ankles, it had white dots all over it. Shrek's dad Cearl was also heavy set, and was about 5 inches taller than Shrek. He wore a vest like shirt with nothing underneath, and very baggy faded green pants.

Maria noticed another ogre standing behind Shrek.

"Who is this Shrek?"

Shrek looked back towards Fiona, She was standing behind him. "Mom, dad this is my wife... Fiona."

Shrek's parents went ecstatic.

"Your wife?!!" Both of them said at the same time.

Maria and Cearl rushed towards Fiona and hugged her.

"Were so happy you married are little boy"

Fiona was overwhelmed with joy. Shrek's dad then said to both Shrek and Fiona,

"Come on in and meet the rest of your family!"

Shrek perked up, and gave a hesitated smile. He was very nervous. Maria knew that was Shrek nervous.

"Shrek, the rest of the family will be happy to see you."

They all left the front porch and went inside the main house. As they walked in, Shrek looked around and saw many old pictures and paintings hanging on the wall. To the left was a large room, called the family room.

Inside of the family room were many ogres of all shapes and sizes. They were talking to each other and sipping on wine in large glasses. Everyone in the room froze, as soon as Shrek, Fiona and his parents walked in.

The ogres gasped in shock. Shrek waived his hand and said, "hi."

Maria came forward and said,

"All of you have heard of Shrek at one time or another, and today he has finally returned home!!"

There was a murmur of happiness and approval by the ogres, they all clapped and smiled with joy. Maria started to introduce the family.

"Ok, the first person on your right is Peter, then Elliot, Mugo, Dorhal, Sebbi, Osric, Tayer, Adam, and Erica.

Maria paused for a moment and looked in the far right corner of the family room.

"Oh, and the dark gloomy character in the corner over there... He's your oldest brother, Murdoc."

Murdoc looked up at Shrek, then looked down again.

"Tayer will take you to the guest room were you can crash, you and Fiona must be exhausted from your journey."

Tayer was leaning near the door to the right of Shrek and Fiona.

"I'll give you a little tour around as well,"

Tayer started to leave, Shrek and Fiona followed behind. The first stop was the main foyer.

"This is the foyer, or as we call it: the room that no one uses. Where're mostly are outside ogres, so this room goes unused. That's why we put all the family pictures and memorabilia in here so we don't have to look at it all the time."

Tayer walked them through a large hallway and into the kitchen and dinning room area.

"This is the kitchen... obviously. We lounge around, eat, and pig out here. Feel free to ask for something to eat, we have a resident cook."

As they walked out of the kitchen and down another hallway, they passed several bedrooms.

"Here's your parents bedroom, and beside it is a storage room. Were not aloud to go in there."

Tayer, Shrek and Fiona walked out the back door and ended up on large deck overlooking a vast lawn.

"All the action happens here, the main lawn. During the weekdays we have spontaneous BBQ's and fun activities. This is the place to be for fun."

Shrek noticed several large houses surrounding the lawn.

"Who lives in those houses?"

"There are 6 other families living on the property, they have their separate houses and buildings."

Tayer took Shrek and Fiona to a small house that was in amongst a large group of trees on the edge of the main lawn.

"This is the guest house, you can stay here while you're over. We thought about housing you in the main house, but seeing that you might want more privacy... we gave you the guest house instead."

Shrek and Fiona walked in, Tayer came in behind them.

"This small house has it all, a mini kitchen, a hot tub for two, and a large bed for those intimate moments."

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other smiled, and said,

"This place is great! Thanks for showing us around Tayer."

"No problem. Your parents and the rest of the family are getting together for dinner tonight. That happens in 5 hours."

"We'll be there." Shrek said.

Tayer smiled again, and walked out of the guest room.

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other and laughed for a moment. "See Shrek, that wasn't that bad, your family already likes you."

"Yeah, it's going to be great to catch up with each other at dinner. And this time there's only going to be ogres! No fights or arguments."

They both relaxed and sat on a couch that was near by. Fiona looked at Shrek.

"Hey, we have 5 hours until we have to meet for dinner." She said with a grin.

Fiona turned her head towards the bedroom, Shrek knew what she wanted.


	6. Bon Appetit

**Chapter 5 - Bon Appetit**

Shrek and Fiona walked into the crowded dinning room area. Shrek's family, and a few other close relatives were sitting or standing, talking to each other.

Tayer came forward and said out loud, "Everyone meet Shrek, our long lost brother!"

The room filled with the sound of clapping hands.

"We decided that this dinner was special, so we got out the best wine, and prepared the fattest animals to eat! The cooks will be ready to serve us anytime soon."

Everyone sat down around the large round table. Music was playing in the background, and wine was being served. The last time Shrek had wine was over 15 years ago, he took a small sip, he liked it.

"Mmmm, this is great stuff!"

Fiona took a sip of the wine, smiled at the glass, then chugged the entire glass down. Shrek, who was beside her, was stunned at what Fiona did.

"That glass of wine was supposed to last Fiona."

Fiona didn't pay attention to Shrek; she just waived the servant to fill her cup again.

The family sipped chatted while waiting for dinner. Shrek's mom was curious about her son's new life as a husband.

"So... when did you and Fiona take the plunge?"

"Well, ahhh... we didn't really plan for it, it kind of just happened." Shrek said nervously.

"That's nice. How long did you both date each other for?"

"We really didn't date, we got married..." Shrek sipped his wine, "...two days after meeting."

"Really, how sweet."

Shrek was surprised at Maria and Cearl calm, accepting attitude.

"As long as your happy my son."

Maria gave a toast to Shrek and Fiona,

"Were all happy you two got married."

Maria lifted her glass, the rest of the family followed.

"To Shrek, Fiona and to happy ever after!"

Shrek and Fiona looked at each other and gave a forced smile.

"To happy ever after, heh, heh. Say, you and dad must have had a better start to marriage than we did right?" Shrek asked.

"Not exactly, your dad and I met up at the Poison Apple and got hitched the next day. I remember it well, we were still drunk when we said the I-do's"

Maria chuckled at remembering her less than picturesque tie up with her husband.

A servant walked in from the kitchen and said, "Your feast is ready!"

Finally, Dinner! Servants poured out of the kitchen with large platters, bowls, and plates filled with food of all kinds. Shrek noticed a striking resemblance between the way the servants brought out the food here and at Far Far Away. Shrek didn't care about it this time, he was comfortable. As the food was laid out on the table, everyone started grabbing food for themselves. Fiona snatched a large drumstick from one of the many plates, and took a large bit out of it.

"Mmmmm, great food!" Fiona said with her mouth full.

Shrek nudged her in the side, and whispered to her that she was in front of his parents.

"Don't worry Shrek, we do it all the time!" Maria said with a full mouth.

Shrek was enjoying himself, and was happy being with friendly faces. This dinner would be one he would remember for the rest of his life.

Cearl, wanted to know more about Shrek and Fiona. He put his elbow on the table, held his glass of wine towards Shrek and said...

"So Shrek, did you have sex with Fiona yet?"

Shrek froze. The comfortable atmosphere he was in seemed to vanish. The rest of the room stared at him anticipating an answer. He whispered in Fiona's ear,

"This is sure awkward." Shrek looked at the rest of the family. "What should I say?"

Fiona didn't know what to say either. Yup, this would be a dinner to remember. Shrek turned his head towards the rest of the room and said slowly,

"NO."

Shrek's family gasped in shock at his answer. The room filled with murmuring voices. Shrek realizing that it was a bad answer quickly corrected himself to make everyone happy.

"I... I mean YES!"

The rest of the family murmured to each other again.

"You did, that's great! It's always nice to get the fireworks started early in marriage."

Shrek gave a superficial smile to please the crowd. A large bottle of wine rested on the table to Shrek's right. He grabbed it and poured a little into his glass, and sipped it.

Tayer decided to ask Shrek a few questions.

"Say Shrek, have you ever thought about raising a family... eventually?"

Shrek took the bottle of wine again and filled his glass to the top. He gulped about half of the wine down, and said,

"Me and Fiona aren't really planning on starting a family anytime soon. We want to..." Shrek looked at Fiona. "do things."

The rest of the family was confused.

"You know, travel, get out of the swamp for a while, those kind of things."

"That's nice son, you'll have a family soon enough."

Shrek was a little on edge as the dinner continued, not knowing when his parents would blurt out a question that would be awkward to answer.

The dinner continued late into the night. After several drinks and tough questions, Shrek relaxed and talked casually with they other ogres in the room.

The food was taken from the table, the music slowly died, and most of the ogres in the room disappeared into the night.

At the end, Shrek, Fiona and his parents were left behind.

"Were so glad you came back Shrek, the rest of the family is also happy to see you. I hope you have a fun time while your hear."

"Thanks mom, I know I will."

Shrek and Maria hugged each other.

"You know son, if you have anything you want, just give us a yell. We'll be there." Cearl said.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have a few things for you and Fiona to have."

Maria disappeared for a short time, then came back with a small box of items.

"Since you and Fiona have your own place to stay, I decided to give you a few items that you might like."

Maria set the box items on the dinner table, she first took out a couple of circular round discs that were metallic.

"Me and my husband like to watch movies late at night, when all the kids are a sleep." She handed one of discs over to Shrek. "This one's my favorite." Maria handed the rest to Shrek and said, "If you and Fiona try any of the stuff you saw on the film, please try to keep the noise down."

Shrek nodded his head pretending to understand. Shrek gave the metallic discs over to Fiona to carry. Maria got another item out, this time it was a few books.

"I always like to read these books if I get bored, has some helpful info in case the evening gets dull."

Maria gave the books to Shrek. She then sifted through the small box and lastly took out as small chest.

"When the time is right open the chest and eat a few of the objects inside, it will make you feel a little dizzy, but it will make all your senses ten times more powerful!"

Maria gave the chest to Shrek, and said.

"We'll see you in the morning, have a pleasurable night."

Maria and Cearl then left Shrek and Fiona. Shrek looked at Fiona and said,

"Well that went ok, didn't it?"

"Yeah, your parents are so sweet."

Shrek and Fiona then walked out of the house and headed for their room. Shrek took the metallic discs and looked at them.

"Movies?" Shrek asked. He shuffled the discs and looked at the titles. "'"Medieval Fantasies", "Bedroom Stories II", "Ogresses gone wild"?... What kind of movies are these?"

Fiona took the small stack and looked at them. She grinned and dimmed her eyes like she knew what they were and said,

"I've seen a number of these types of movie in my lifetime"

Shrek didn't know what she meant.

"The books we got are strange as well." Shrek said looking through one of the books.

Later on in the evening Shrek and Fiona lay in bed thinking about what happened earlier.

"What a day, meeting my parents, having dinner with them, and talking about my life."

Shrek yawned.

"Lets check out one of those movies."

Fiona eagerly took one out called "Ogresses gone wild" and slipped it into a black box, and turned it on. A beam of light came from a small hole from the box and went against the wall at the foot of the bed. The movie started.

"I wonder what mom and dad are planning for us tomorrow?" Shrek asked himself as he watched on.

The movie was poor quality, but since the picture was big, it didn't matter...

Shrek could not sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking about his family. Shrek felt that something was wrong. He then thought about his oldest brother Murdoc, he thought about him, but something was also not right about that too. Shrek decided to approach his parents for help.

Shrek knocked on his parent's door in the Main house. Maria and Cearl opened the door and said,

"Shrek?"

"Hi mom, dad... I need to talk."

"Anything you want, sweaty."

Shrek was about to say something, then hesitated and sighed in sadness.

Shrek's parents looked at each other for a moment, then Maria said in a concerned voice,

"What's wrong Shrek?"

"The last time we saw each other..."

Shrek hesitated again.

"Yes?"

Shrek paused, then said in a firm voice,

"I want to know what really happened 15 years ago."


	7. What Really Happened

**Chapter 6 - What really happened...**

"Shrek..." Maria paused for a moment. "It was so long ago..."

"It really wasn't anything dramatic or life changing, at least it wasn't supposed to be like that."

Knowing that Shrek probably didn't understand what she just said, his parents decided to take him someplace very special.

"Come with us son, we'll show you your past, and explain what happened."

On the third floor in the main house, past the main foyer, the endless hallways, and broken mirrors, they stopped at a partially filled bookshelf.

"This is were you grew up Shrek."

"Here, in this book shelf?"

Maria gave Shrek a sarcastic smile. She went to one end and pushed it. Behind the bookshelf was a dark wooden door. As Maria unlocked it, she said,

"It has been over 15 years since this bedroom was last used. After you left, we moved Murdoc out. Nothing has been altered or moved in here in all those years."

The door opened with a subtle squeak. Inside, the room was pitch black. Maria lit a small candle that was nearby. The room filled with light, what was inside amazed Shrek.

His old toys, bed, sleeping cage, MAD magazines, and his posters of Earon the ogre.

"This is...", "My...", Shrek stumbled in his words.

"My bedroom."

"We knew that we would be going back to this old place again sooner or later."

Shrek looked around, and remembered his fun childhood. He picked up one of the Mad magazines that were stacked with others on a shelf near his old bed.

"Heh, heh, I remember these old things. I used to read them into the wee hours of the night."

"Yes, we remembered as well. You and Murdoc would read all night. Sometime we'd find you still holding a book while sleeping."

Shrek put the magazine down and walked further into the small room. The bedroom was small in size, but had tall ceilings. Wind chimes and sleeping cages hanged from it. There were two beds on both sides of the room with short shelves with cloths and books at either end of the beds. A large picture window was at the far end of the room with a view to the black lagoon that was not far away.

"Say? Isn't this my bed over here?"

Shrek sat at on his old bed, it moaned under his weight. He picked up a doll that was at one end of the bed, it was in the shape of Earon. Shrek looked at it for a while and remembered his younger days. He became a little sad thinking about it.

"I don't understand it. Why was I kicked out? I know that I wasn't acting to good just before I left..."

Shrek looked in the direction of his parents.

"Why did I have to go?"

"You didn't have to go. It was YOU that left." Maria said back.

"I know I did, but YOU guys kicked me out. What was I to do?"

"We gave you your own place to stay on the property. It was all ready for you, but you left before we could mention it."

Shrek now realized what happened. He was to blame for leaving his family behind!

"Oh. I see." Shrek was in an awkward position. "But you guys did say I was kicked out of the house!"

Maria stood back and said,

"I think you took our words a little too seriously, when we said "your KICKED OUT OF THE HOUSE" we didn't mean to that you had to leave us. We just meant that you couldn't stay in the house anymore."

There was a moment of silence. Shrek went over to the window and looked out into the night.

"We'll you guys sure gave me the impression that I was supposed to leave." Shrek said calmly.

Cearl walked over to were Shrek was and put his hand on Shrek's shoulder.

"You know, come to think of it, we were kind of harsh."

"Me and Cearl are sorry if you got the wrong impression from what we said." Maria added in.

Shrek turned around and said,

"Well..."

"Will you accept an apology from us?"

Shrek smiled and hugged his parents.

"Yes." Shrek said happily.

"Thanks." Shrek's parents said in an emotional voice.

After hugging, Shrek said in a funny tone,

"I wasn't acting that good that summer."

Shrek was ready to hit the hay again. Before deciding to leave, he glanced at other bed on the other side of the room. Murdoc, his oldest brother used to sleep in the bed across from were Shrek slept.

"Mom, dad... I do have another problem on my mind." Shrek paused. "I can't stop thinking about my oldest brother Murdoc, there something just not right about him... I feel as if I... I left him in the dark somehow."

Murdoc is Shrek's first brother. Both were very close and became best friends. When Shrek left, he left Murdoc behind.

Maria and Cearl knew what happened. Maria said to Shrek in a solemn voice,

"Shrek, Murdoc was a close friend until you left. After that, he was never the same... He stopped getting involved in our daily activities, and would often be by himself most of the time."

Shrek knew what he had to do, so did his parents.

"We can't really help you in trying to gain his friendship with him again, but we can say that he is lonely and needs a brother."

"I know..." Shrek said hesitantly, almost ready to give up.

Shrek perked up, and shook the doubts out of his mind. He looked back at his parents and said firmly,

"I must try and be a brother to him again. I'm not going to let it go this time."

Shrek's parents became happy inside, and smiled.

As Shrek walked out of the main house he looked up and saw his bedroom window. He could see his parents hugging. The bedroom went dark, as Maria and Cearl left the view of the window.

Shrek smiled, he felt good inside. As he left the main lawn and entered the guesthouse, a unnoticed face stared at him from the dark. In the thick forest that lay on the perimeter of the lawn, hidden away from the moonlight, the unknown entity looked upon Shrek and deviated.

Shrek heard a noise behind him coming from the woods. He looked back, but saw nothing.

He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He dreamed of being in a perfect family with his parents, brothers and sisters.

Shrek was confidant that he could repair his relationship with Murdoc, and continue were he left off from. Little did he knew what the outcome would be...


	8. Murdoc

**Chapter 7 - Murdoc**

Shrek woke up fairly early the next morning, he wanted to do allot today. Shrek made a pot of coffee to wake himself up before leaving to join his family for breakfast. Once the coffee was ready, he sat down at a table in the center of the living room and relaxed. As Shrek sipped on his coffee he thought of the early morning events,

"Ah the early morning. The sound of the early birds, the low hanging mist, and the smell of toxic waste..."

Shrek's nose wrinkled up.

"TOXIC WASTE?!"

Shrek stood up from where he was sitting and smelled the air, something was not right.

"Ughhh!!! What's that horrible stench?!"

He smelled the air again.

"Fiona must have given one off! No, she's still sleeping."

Shrek ran to the window, but saw only thick fog.

"I must find out who-"

There was a knock at the door. Shrek went to the door and opened it. It was Sebbi, Shrek's second sister.

"Hi-"

She paused for a moment and looked at Shrek. He was wearing only his small boxer shorts.

"Shrek... Ah... Your parents are going to have breakfast in the main house-"

"I know. Me and Fiona will be there in a moment."

"Ok."

Sebbi looked at Shrek again and smiled. She left and headed back to the main house. Sebbi was tall and slender ogress with dark black matted hair. She had large features and Shrek stood at the door and looked at Sebbi with staring eyes.

"Shrek!"

Shrek jumped in surprise.

"Hi, dear."

"What a evening, I hope we do it again tonight."

"What the dinner?"

"No, the sex."

"Heh heh... yeah."

Shrek gave a fake smile. He looked back outside towards Sebbi, but she was gone. He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. He closed the door, as he did he looked out into the fog.

Later that morning, Shrek and Fiona were sitting at a large table with the rest of the family. Breakfast was being served, and the coffee was poured into cups that everyone had. Tayer was sitting next to Fiona, Fiona was sitting beside Shrek. Sebbi walked into the room, Shrek became agitated.

"Hello Shrek." Sebbi said calmly.

"Hi" Shrek said nervously.

As Shrek ate BK, he mentioned the awful stench that was outside in the early morning.

"Did you guys smell that disgusting odor this morning? It was so gross! I almost plugged my nose!"

"Oh, that smell? It's just the swamp dump and the black lagoon working away." Cearl answered.

"Swamp Dump? Black Lagoon?"

"Oh, your father Cearl and his friend Dorhal own a garbage, sewage and toxic waste disposal dump nearby." Maria said back.

"Really? Hmm. What's the black lagoon?"

"It's a place where all the by-products, toxic sludge and lethal waste collect. The lagoon is just meters away from the main house. It all comes from the nearby waste dump, it likes to collect at the lowest point of the swamp. We call it the black lagoon because the water turned into a poisonous black pond. We know It's not good for us or anyone else, but we get a ton of money from taking care of other peoples messes."

"That's good, I almost thought my wife broke the wind."

Fiona jabbed Shrek in the side.

As breakfast continued Shrek talked about rescuing Fiona from the dragons keep.

"So we went up to the castle and there was this great lava moat around it. When we entered the castle we found a dragon, it wasn't very nice, it hit me with its tail and a was thrown high into the sky."

The rest of the family listened in silence.

"I landed right into the princesses chamber. I shook her up from her sleep and we left the castle."

"Did you two get married once out of the castle?" Tayer asked.

"No, we got into a bit of a mess after. Only later, when we figured out that we were meant to be together, we married."

"That was a great story!" Maria said.

"Tell us another one!" Adam said excited.

"Ok, how about I tell you the time we went to see the in-laws-"

There was a loud rumbling noise coming from outside.

"What's that noise?!" Shrek said.

"I don't know! It's sounds like it's coming from above!"

Shrek, Fiona and his family ran out of the dinning room and outside into the front lawn by the round about. Everyone looked up and saw a large creature trying to land. Shrek's eyes grew, he knew who it was.

"IT'S DRAGON AND DONKEY!!" Shrek yelled out.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"It's my annoying talking donkey and his pet dragon."

Dragon landed with a big THUD on the front lawn.

As Donkey jumped of Dragon back he yelled out with a big cheerful smile,

"HELLOOOOO Shrek!!"

Shrek froze up in horror. He thought in his mind, "Donkey had arrived, he was here to mess things up, he was here to annoy me." Shrek cringed inside thinking about how Donkey could complicate matters in one way or another.

"Hi Donkey... What are you doing here?"

"Well me and my honey decided to show up! I know we were a little late, but here we are!"

"A talking donkey!" Tayer yelled out.

Shrek's family crowded around Donkey.

"It's nice to get some new attention around here!" Donkey said with a big smile.

Shrek rolled his eyes and waived Donkey off. After some time talking and examining Donkey, Dragon and the new "Mutant" babies. Were shown to their place to rest. Erika and Donkey talked,

"Now donkey, were going to have supper, do you want to come?"

Shrek faintly heard the conversation, he did not want Donkey sitting at the table again.

"Say Donkey How about I show you around the grounds?"

"Sure I'll have dinner with you guys."

It was too late, Donkey was going to stay for supper, whether Shrek liked it or not.

Donkey, Dragon, and their little ones where shown to an abandoned barn on the edge of the property.

"Now Donkey, Dragon. You guys can stay here for the night. There's plenty of hay and dirt to sleep on."

Donkey gave a smile of approval to Erica.

As Shrek saw Erika and Dragon talking, he gave a big sigh of disappointment, he gave up trying to push Donkey away. Fiona was nearby and saw Shrek's problem.

"Shrek, why don't you give Donkey a chance, he's not always so annoying."

"You're right. I just hope he doesn't embarrass me or something like that."

"He won't."

Late in the afternoon the sun lay low over the swamp and Shrek rested on a hammock trying to avoid talking to his oldest brother. Maria and Cearl came onto the deck to relax.

"Shrek, did you go and talk to your brother Murdoc yet?"

"I don't know if I'm going to do it mom, I'm nervous that I'll mess up somehow."

"I know he seems a little dark on the outside, but he's kind and gentle in the inside."

Shrek gave it more thought.

"Murdoc just needs time to get to know you again."

"Ok, I'll do it. I will try and be a brother to him."

Shrek's parents smiled.

"After that you can come and join us for supper outside on the deck."

Shrek agreed and left the deck to go and find Murdoc.

Murdoc was working on a unknown project when Shrek found him. Murdoc was a short ogre with wavy long black hair that covered most of his face. His skin was darker than most other ogres. Murdoc wore matching black pants and shirt, which were baggy.

As Shrek entered the dimly lit shop that his brother worked and lived in, he saw what Murdoc's life was. On the walls around the room there was pictures, drawings, and sketches of demons and evil looking creatures. Fake skulls and bones hanged from the ceiling, and a there was unknown scribbled down writing on the floor. Shrek got a cold feeling from the room, and almost the same feeling from his brother. Murdoc kept on working as Shrek walked in, he knew who it was but he didn't bother to look up to talk to him.

"Hi... Murdoc."

There was no answer.

"Nice room you have here... I like how you decorated."

Shrek was pretending to like his brother's room.

"You've grown up allot since the last time I saw you."

Murdoc continued to pay no attention to Shrek.

"I guess you were surprised that I should up after all these years."

Shrek didn't know if his brother was listening.

"Murdoc, I know we left off on a bad note, and I never came back as soon as I said I would... but I'm still your brother, and I want to make it up now."

Murdoc looked up at Shrek with his cold dark eyes. He put his tools down and said,

"My Brother?!"

Murdoc got up from where he was sitting, Shrek took a step back.

"15 years ago you left with no reason what so ever. Now you've come back out of now where expecting me to be your brother again?!"

"Look I tried-"

"Who do you think you are trying to win my friendship back again?"

"Murdoc, I know it was my mistake for leaving, but I've come back. I want make things better."

"Make things better huh. If you wanted to make things better you shouldn't have show up trying to make your family love you again."

Shrek became offended at Murdoc's remark.

"Hey! The rest of my family accepts me for who I am and has forgiven me for leaving long ago..."

"Ohhh... now your family forgives you, and I'm supposed to do the same... their just doing that to please you."

Shrek didn't believe what he said, he looked at Murdoc with a displeased face.

"It's a shame that you couldn't be a little more accepting."

"So now I have to accept you."

"To some degree, I want for us to be happy and-"

"And what? Be all happy and just pretend that nothing happened?"

"I'm just-"

"You're a real fine piece of work Shrek. You leave me and the rest of your family with no warning, Then you show up expecting our love again and for us to just sweep it all under a rug."

"Murdoc-"

"NO LISTEN TO ME. You should just leave us alone and not come back again. We were better without you."

Shrek and Murdoc became angrier at each other.

"But my family wanted to see me again. Was I just supposed to not return?"

"Come on Shrek, wanted to see you again? You should have just sent us a cheap post card saying "wish you where here". That would have just been fine. At least we could have thrown it out if we wanted to."

"TAKE THAT BACK!!"

"NO! I'm not going to sit around here and watch you suck up to your parents and the rest of the family."

"I'm not SUCKING UP to my parents or my family."

"I beg to differ Shrek."

"You know what, you've really pissed me off with your sly comeback and remarks. I wished I never came to see YOU again."

"AND I WISHED YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER!"

Shrek and Murdoc stared at each other with great anger. Shrek was mad at him on the outside, but inside his heart pained at Murdoc's words of rejection.

"You know what, I'm leaving. I'm not going to listen to you bad mouth me or my family anymore."

"JUST LEAVE! And don't bother trying to talk with me again!"

"Believe me I WON'T!"

Shrek quickly turned around and headed for the door, before exiting he looked back at his brother.

"LEAVE!" Murdoc yelled out in anger.

Shrek closed the door and stomped back to the guesthouse. He was mad and also heart broken at he same time.

As he entered into the guesthouse, Fiona got up and tried to talk with him.

"Shrek I was..."

Shrek didn't pay attention to Fiona, he just walked past her and towards the bedroom.

"Shrek? What's the matter? Are you OK"

Shrek walked into the bedroom and slammed the door in front of Fiona. Fiona put her head against the door and heard the faint sound of crying...


	9. Change Of Heart

**Chapter 8 - Change Of Heart**

The hot, humid evening seem to go one forever in Shrek's mind. As he quietly sipped on wine he thought deeply about his brief visit with Murdoc. Shrek put his glass down and looked across the table at Murdoc. Murdoc was also sipping on wine; he stared at Shrek with his cold dark eyes. Donkey was sitting next to Maria, trying to stay on his best behavior. "I'm so glad to be here with all of you!"

Shrek looked at Donkey in the corner of his eyes, watching him closely, making sure he didn't act up again.

"That's nice donkey. Always interesting to see someone new." Maria said.

The entire family sat silent for a while as they ate their food.

There was a dark cloud hanging over the dinner table, Maria and some of the other family members knew that Shrek and Murdoc didn't have a smooth visit. Cearl broke the unusual silence that enveloped the family.

"So Shrek... how did your visit with Murdoc go?"

Maria and few others perked up, they knew what happened, but Cearl didn't. Shrek just looked up at Murdoc and said, with a disappointed dace,

"Oh, it was great visit... RIGHT Murdoc?"

Murdoc stared at Shrek with a fake smile.

"We had such a good time... We talked a little, exchanged a few views... Isn't that right, MURDOC."

Murdoc's said nothing back, but in his mind he was getting more and more angry with Shrek.  
"We had such a good visit we decided to cut it off short..."

Murdoc was about to explode. He stood up and said angrily,

"I had just about had it with you Shrek! You disappear for 15 years, then show up unexpected and demand our love for nothing!"

"Murdoc!" Maria said firmly.

"What? I'm I not right about this? Shrek's just here to take advantage of us!"

"That's crazy! He loves us! Shrek only wants to be a family again." Maria said back.

"If that's the case why did he leave?"

Shrek didn't say anything; he knew that this was a bad place to voice his opinion.

"I'm disappointed in you Shrek, your not my brother, and your not part of this family."

Shrek didn't bother to look at Murdoc.

"I'm leaving, I'm not sitting with someone who thinks they can get something for nothing."

Murdoc wiped his face with a cloth and left the patio.

"Well at least I get to finish his leftovers!" Donkey said to lighten up the atmosphere.

Shrek and his family didn't pay much attention to Donkey. Everyone sat silent not knowing what to say about what just happened.

After dinner, Shrek and his parents sat outside on the patio and talked about the evening.

"I can't believe my brother talks about my family and me like that. He thinks I'm here to make you guys love me."

"Don't pay attention to him Shrek. I know he's upset about you leaving him years ago, but it doesn't make it right for him to accuse us about loving you."

"I know Maria. He's not liked he used to be long ago... it's my fault that this happened."

There was a moment of silence.

"Not entirely Shrek. When you left, and even before, Murdoc was rather cold and dark."

"Hmm."

"It got worse when you left, but he was like that for most of his life."

Shrek gave a sigh of disappointment.

"I wish that it could have worked out."

"Both of you will be happy brothers again Shrek, sooner or later."

"I hope we do."

Murdoc was walking in circles in his house, thinking about the day and the late dinner.

"Do I want Shrek as a brother?" He thought in his mind.

Murdoc was troubled, so he walked over to the big house and went to his parent's bedroom. Murdoc knocked, Maria answered the door.

"Murdoc..."

"Hi mom. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Come in."

Murdoc walked in to Maria and Cearl's large bedroom.

"So Murdoc, the dinner... what was that all about?"

"Shrek... I'm a bit angry with him."

"Why?" Cearl asked.

"Well, Shrek wants us to forget what he did to us."

"He didn't do anything to us Murdoc, he left because he misunderstood what we said long ago. Cearl and Me should be to blame for all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, 15 years ago, we kicked Shrek out of the house. We had a place all ready for him to stay in, but he thought that we pushed him out of our lives... and he left."

Murdoc was speechless at what he heard. Murdoc realized that his brother left by mistake!

"All these years! I thought that Shrek left because he wanted to leave us!"

"You never knew that?"

"No! I thought that he left... he..."

Murdoc was in an awkward situation.

"You know, you should try to warm up to Shrek a little, he really wants to be your brother again." Maria said calmly.

Murdoc looked at his parents and said,

"I do want a brother again, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm not sure I can just accept him..."

"What do you got against Shrek? He's a nice ogre."

"Yes, I know. He's just seems a little oblivious to the fact that he left me without any warning."

"You know Murdoc, it is up to you whether you accept him as a brother, but you would be happier if you tried to warm up to him."

Murdoc didn't agree or disagree what Maria said.

Later on in the night, Murdoc sat on a chair in his room and thought about Shrek. He then stood up and said firmly to himself,

"For so long I haven't had a brother... now I have the chance to have one again!"


	10. Trying To Be A Brother

**Chapter 9 - Trying To Be A Brother**

When Murdoc got up the next day, he had a bad headache and he could hardly see in front of himself. Murdoc sat up on the side of the bed, beside him was an empty bottle of wine. Murdoc groaned in pain, he knew he was in a hang-over.

"Must have been quite then party last night..." Murdoc said as he put his head in his hands.

A dark cold feeling came to Murdoc head.

"No, there was no party." A voice said from darkness.

"What? Who's there?"

"No one will ever know."

Murdoc got up quickly and looked around the room.

"You know what you have to do."

"I know, I know... but Shrek is my brother."

"He abandoned you. He didn't come back."

Murdoc was sweating, he knew who was talking, but was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Stop talking to me!"

"You must make him pay."

"I don't have to do anything!"

Murdoc covered his ears and closed his eyes. The voice kept on saying over and over,

"You must make him pay..."

The mysterious voice stopped.

Murdoc woke up later on in the day, sometime in the afternoon. He still had a bad headache, but not as bad as before the blackout. The wine bottle that was beside him earlier had broken into shatters on the floor. Murdoc sat up on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands and said to himself,

"Must have been quite the party last night-"

Murdoc got up and looked around the room in confusion; he stood silent for a while.

Meanwhile, Shrek was in the guest house with Fiona talking about the string of events that took place the previous day. The recent dealings with Murdoc seemed to put a damper on Shrek's stay with his family.

"What a bad day it was yesterday, everything was fine until I had to deal with Murdoc."

"He seemed a little dark-"

"I mean, I tried to be nice to him, and explain what happened, but he had to blow up!"

Shrek firmly set his cup of coffee he was holding on the table. There was a moment of silence for a short time.

"Well I'm sorry that you and Murdoc couldn't work things out, perhaps you should try again."

"Fiona, Murdoc seems to have made up his mind about me..."

"You don't know for sure what he thinks."

"He's not going to accept me, I just know it."

"You won't know if you just give up."

Shrek sipped on his coffee and thought about Murdoc. He sighed in sadness and disappointment. Fiona looked at Shrek with sorry eyes, she wanted to make him feel better some how.

"Oh Shrek, don't worry about it, just relax and enjoy the rest of your family."

Shrek didn't reply.

"If it makes you feel better, I can run us a big bath of hot water and we can soak in it for a while."

"Ok." Shrek said with a small smile.

Shrek emerged from the guest house warm and cheerful again. While relaxing in a soothing hot bath with Fiona earlier, Shrek calmed down and got his mind unknotted. Shrek had a new approach to Murdoc's unpredictable behavior.

"If I can't please Murdoc, at least I can be a brother to the rest of my family. If he doesn't accept me as his brother, it will be his own fault. I want to be happy, not burdened down with sadness."

Shrek looked around the property and saw various activities going on. Littleuns where running around the main lawn, chasing mice. Maria, Cearl and several other ogres played musical lawn chairs. And several of his older brothers where sitting around in lawn chairs talking, Shrek decided to join his brothers in talk.

"Hi Shrek." Tayer said.

"Mind if I join?"

"No not at all, pull up a lawn chair."

Shrek sat down and listened in on what his brothers where talking about.

"So anyways, she said to me, "Do you want to come to my house tonight?" And I said, "Sure, I'll drive us to your place." Then she said back to me "In the HUMMER?" I looked at her and said "If you wanted me for the HUMMER, you should have just asked me to be your taxi!"'"

Shrek's brothers laughed, Shrek however didn't know what Tayer was getting at.

"So Shrek, how has your life been going?" Peter said curiously.

"Oh, well... it's interesting. I rescued a princess from a dragon guarded castle, and then I married her. Then we went to her parents and I almost got killed. We both returned home and now we are trying to live happily ever after. That's my life all summed up."

A sudden feeling of curiosity fell over Shrek's brothers.

"What happened before?" Osric asked...

"Nothing really, just some bad moments here and there."

"Well that's nice that your life is working out for you. Most of us are just trying to get our lives going." Osric replied back.

Shrek and his brothers laughed a little. Shrek was enjoying being with his older siblings.

"You know Shrek, have you ever thought about moving back with the family?" Tayer said.

"No actually, I never gave it a thought."

"Hmm, your parents would be so happy, but then again you have a wife, and you may want to start a family."

"I don't know what my wife would say Tayer, I don't even know what we have planned for the next little while."

"Well Shrek, even if you decide not to move back, it's nice that you're back with the family."

Shrek and his brothers continued to talk for a little while about each others lives and wants.

Lorian was a close friend to Murdoc. He was a bit shy, but was more outgoing and cheerful than Murdoc. Lorian was considerably short compared to most ogres; he also had more human like features than usual.

"I wonder were Murdoc has been for the last couple of day?" Lorian said to himself. "He hasn't visited me lately."

Lorian walked over to Murdoc's small cabin. He walked passed Maria and Cearl's house, and through the main lawn. None of the ogres in the main lawn area noticed Lorian walk by.

As Lorian approached the door to Murdoc's cabin, he said to himself, "I wonder what Murdoc has been up to?"

Lorian knocked on the door, it squeaked open a bit, the door was left unlocked. Lorian took a step in and looked around the wide open room, something was not right. Murdoc place was a mess, furniture was knocked over, clothes and personal possession where on the ground in disarray.

"Murdoc?" Lorian said out loud. "Anyone here?"

Lorian stepped over an overturned chair and picked up a few unknown papers from the ground. The writing on the papers was unclear and sloppy. Lorian didn't know what the papers said or meant.

"Someone been here"

Lorian took a step backward toward the door.

"I'd better tell his parents what happened"

Lorian took one last look at Murdoc's then turned around to go back; as soon as he turned around he saw Murdoc standing in front of the closed door.

"Oh, Murdoc, glad to see you... what happened here?"

Murdoc didn't say anything; he walked up to Lorian and said,

"Look like you'll be coming with me my friend."

Before Lorian could say anything he was already on the floor unconscious.

The day was finally drawing to a close; the whole family was tired out from working and playing all day. Shrek had a great day with his brothers. Fiona had also a good day with Shrek's sisters; they where trying out new clothes and talking about each others husbands.

Maria Cearl and their family went to bed, and so did Donkey and Dragon.

As Shrek and Fiona lay in bed trying to sleep, both of them thought about what might happen the next day.

Maria and Cearl also lay in bed; they where talking about the next day.

"Do you think Shrek will find out what where planning?" Cearl asked.

"No, he won't suspect a thing." Maria answered.

"Good I want this to happen, smooth and without a commotion."

Maria and Cearl where thinking about Shrek, what where they planning?


	11. Strange

Update: name and story patching

Sebbi – now called Rakel

Reason: future story line conflict, better name anyways.

References to Icke and Kool gone.

Reason: I and K have there own separate story, not ogres anymore as well.

Shrek has only two sisters, Instead of three.

Reason: The story already had enough new characters.

**Chapter 10 – Strange...**

Shrek and is family where enjoying themselves, despite the fact that the party scheduled for tomorrow had to be delayed due to an unseasonably rain storm, the family took the delay with ease. Cearl and Maria decided that the party should take place early next week, once the unusual weather cleared.

No one knew yet about the disappearance of Murdoc and his good friend Lorian, no one in the family gave it much thought of Murdoc's absence. As the days progressed, a few ogres living on the property noticed some unusual events taking place around the premise. At first, no one thought it was out of the norm. It was only after Maria witnessed an odd figure staring at her from the edge of the main lawn one cold dark evening that convinced her that something was out of place. She told a few other ogre's about what she had saw, Maria was surprised to hear that they also saw strange beings wondering the area. She approached Cearl who was relaxing on a hammock and reading the "Duloc Times". Maria's husband was not usually very elaborate and straightforward with his answers.

"Honey, I was wondering if you have seen anything out of the norm."

Maria stood back, not expecting much of an answer.

"Funny you should ask, several other ogres in the area reporting seeing odd figures moving about in the forest and swamps. I don't know what to think about it... probably just the local villagers snooping around as usually. Nothing to get worried about sweaty."

"Well, the other night I was washing snail shells on the main balcony and I saw the most ghostly figure staring at me from the edge of the main law, it sure put a chill down my spine. I think there's more too it than just curious villagers."

"Well whatever "it" is, I'm sure they're just snooping around, what's the big deal anyways?"

"At least with villagers, you know there going to do something dumb, but this is different."

"Look, if it makes you happy, I will send Tayer and Peter to check on all the houses and barns around here."

Maria smiled and kissed Cearl on the forehead.

Early evening was approaching and Fiona was feeling restless. She decided earlier that it was time to get a new look, perhaps something a little more revealing... or not. Whatever the case, she definitely thought that her current attire needed some updating. So who to go for fashion and clothing advice? Fiona need not look any further than Shrek's two attractive sisters: Rakel and Erica. Both of who where always dressed to impress their husbands and anyone else who caste there eyes upon them. Fiona walked through the many halls and rooms inside the main house to get where the two sisters where. She knocked on the door, Erica answered.

"Oh, hello Fiona, what brings you here today?"

"Sorry to disturb you, I want to... you see, I need something new to wear. Could you he-"

"You need some new cloths? You've come to the right place!"

Erica grabbed Fiona by the wrist and tugged her inside; Fiona gave a short grunt in response.

"So what are you looking for today Fiona?"

"I didn't have anything in mind yet, Erica. Perhaps you could tell me what is available?"

Rakel came rushing into the room were Fiona and Erica where in.

"Did I hear someone say they needed help with their look?"

"Rakel, Fiona needs some desperate new attire, get my measuring tape and some coffee, I'm going need it!"

Rakel quickly moved into action and left the room to fetch the supplies. Fiona was stunned at Erica and Rakel interest in fashion.

"Fiona, I'm going to measure you and see what you're like. Then Rakel and I will make a few suggestions, K?"

Fiona just smiled; she knew she was in good hands.

Meanwhile, Cearl had organized Tayer and Peter to go and check out the many houses, barns and abandoned dwellings that where on the property. Cearl sent both of them out around the early evening when all of the ogres from fishing and work where home. Tayer and Peter wondered what Cearl wanted from doing all this.

"What do you think dad is up to Tayer?"

"I don't know, he said he'd tell us when we return back home. He's probably making sure none of the ogres around here are keeping any villagers hostage."

"Your probably right."

Tayer and Peter walked from house to house, barn to barn checking on things and making sure nothing was out of the norm. As the approached Murdoc's house, they noticed the door partly open and a few papers scattered at the front. Peter and Tayer looked at each other for a moment.

"What's this about?"

"I don't know Peter, Looks like Murdoc's messy life again."

Peter approached the slightly opened door and peeked in.

"Murdoc? You in there?"

There was no answer; Peter stepped back for a moment.

"Sure a mess, I'm going to look around."

Peter pulled the door back and stepped into the cluttered bachelor room. It was dark inside, so Peter lit a small torch that he was carrying. As the room lit up, Peter surveyed the mess that was around him. There were papers scattered on the floor, broken dishes laying around, and shattered glass on the tables. "What happened Murdoc?" Peter quietly said to himself. Tayer was waiting outside and didn't bother entering.

"What do you see Peter?"

"Not much, guess Murdoc had somewhere important to go."

Peter walked out of Murdoc's place and said,

"I don't know, probably nothing to worry about. Let's go check out the place by the river."

Peter and Tayer left, no of them suspected anything was out of place at Murdoc's home. None of them gave it a thought that Murdoc was gone or the fact that Lorian was in big danger. Peter was unaware of clues: the turned over table from the struggle, the fight resulting in smashed bottles or the missing weapons that where hanging on the walls.

At Erica and Rakel place, Fiona was reading a book called "How Ogresses Act for dummies" while waiting for Shrek's sisters, who where picking out Fiona's new cloths. Rakel Walked into the room were Fiona was waiting.

"We're finally ready Fiona, we thought about what you would like, and what we thought might look good on you."

"Good Rakel, I was almost ready to fall asleep!"

"No need to sleep, after we set you up with some of these hot new threads, you won't want to take them off!"

Erica grabbed Fiona by the wrist again, tugging her into the next room. In the center of the next room was a long rack filled to each end with all sorts of colorful clothing.

"Were to start? What do you want to wear Fiona?"

"Hmm, let me think Erica, I don't know, perhaps something more spicy?"

"Great! Rakel picked these selections just for that right moment. We also picked out cloths for every occasion as well."

Erica went to one end of the rack and separated a number of selections from the rest.

"Here, try this on."

Erica handed Fiona a red dress that was unusually dark in color. Fiona looked at it for a moment and said, "I don't know, it looks a little tight, but I'll try it on anyways." A few moments later, Fiona appeared with the red dress on. She was feeling comfortable until she looked in the mirror. "Oh my, this dress shows allot of chest, but I do like how it feels. Shrek's going to like this, Erica, put this in the "maybe list."'" Erica handed Fiona several other selections to try on, this time the dress was pink. While Fiona was putting the dress on, all three of them chatted about life.

"So Fiona, how's your old man doing?"

"Good, good Rakel, nothing bad. Sure enjoying being back with his family."

"That's nice to know, doing better than mine anyways."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, well, my husband Kolli joined this stupid resistant group in some far away place, haven't heard from him in a while."

"Where about exactly?"

"About four thousand miles to the east, Kolli said that he would be staying in a town called StrangeVille. That's all he said before he left three months ago."

"Sorry to hear about it, hope you hear from him soon."

"It's his fault that he's not sending me letters, he said he was going to, but nothing so far. Cearl is thinking of sending over a few ogres to see what Kolli is doing."

"Why did he join in the first place?"

"All he said was that his brethren needed him, he's helping an ogre separatist group that wants to create a so called Ogrestan, go figure…"

"I just hope that your husband returns, or sends something to tell that he is still alive."

"Yeah, but I don't count on it."

"What about you Erica?"

"Fine, my life is going smooth. The only worry I have is my boyfriends Lorian, I haven't heard from him in several days."

"Oh, when did you last see him?"

"The last time I saw him was just before he was going over to see his good friend Murdoc. Perhaps he's just helping Murdoc with something, I don't know."

"Ever thought about going over to Murdoc's place?"

"Thinking about it, but I don't see how it would help, I don't think it's that serious Fiona."

"Your right Erica, probably nothing to worry about."

Fiona put the pink dress on, she looked in the mirror.

"How exquisite! Definitely set this one aside Rakel."

Fiona, Erica and Rakel continued to try out new cloths and chat at the same time. Fiona was feeling more and more part of Shrek's family. She was wondering what the last three days would be like for her and Shrek.

Late evening was quickly approaching; Fiona was already at the guesthouse from a long days visit at Erica and Rakel's place. She was still happy about wearing new cloths and feeling part of Shrek's family. Fiona finally felt accepted, not that she wasn't already.

"So Shrek ho do you like my new cloths?"

Shrek gave a hesitated response,

"Great, great they look fine."

"What is Shrek? Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking about my brother Murdoc... he's so angry at me."

"Well don't pay attention to him; it's not your fault that he is so ill tempered."

Shrek smiled at Fiona.

"Now I am going to have a shower for a while and get out of these new cloths. Then after, we can have fun on the couch, how about it?"

"Sounds fine to me, I'll be waiting."

Shrek decided to kill some time by resting on the couch. Since he had nothing else to do, he thought it might be a good idea to relax. Shrek was very tired; he could hardly keep his eyes open…

Shrek closed his eyes...

Then opened his eyes...

He tried to stay awake, but couldn't...

He closed his eyes again...

The world around him disappeared...

The room was dimly lit, the wind from outside blew through the window curtains and howled in the wind. The full moon glowed brightly in the dark sky. Shrek woke up suddenly with a gasp, he looked around the room, no one was there. It was quite dark inside the guesthouse, the only light came from a small candle on the window ledge. Shrek was stiff and couldn't move from the couch. "Were is Fiona? Hmm, must have gone to bed already." Shrek looked around the room again; there was no sign of Fiona or anyone else. "Why is it so lonely here?" Shrek got up from the couch and walked around the room, no one was there. He then walked to the window and looked out, there was no light coming from the main house. "That's odd, must be late" Shrek stared out the window for a moment, why was nobody here? Shrek felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned, but no one was there. A dark cold voice was heard.

"Hello Shrek."

"What? Who's there?"

"You know who I am; I'm in your dreams."

"Who are you?"

"You life is going to change Shrek..."

"What do you mean?"

"Fiona will leave you; your family will drift away..."

"Lies! All lies! Fiona would never do that."

"It's too late, she is already fading, and your family has plans for you."

"What a croc!"

"Don't be so quick to action; you've seen how Fiona looks at you when you're not looking"

An image of Fiona looking at Shrek when he wasn't looking was shown. Another image appeared showing Cearl and Maria looking away from Shrek. Shrek saw the images, but didn't believe them. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone else in the room. The walls of the guesthouse began to blacken.

"Darkness is all around you."

"Come out! Show yourself!"

"Know need to, I'm all around."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've seen me walking about in the forest around here, and in the houses."

"What do you want?"

There was no answer, the moon outside faded away, the room disappeared. Shrek was alone, he began to panic and sweat. "Show yourself! I demand it!" No one was there, no one was looking. Shrek felt a cold wind behind him; he slowly turned around, a cold dark figure stand before him.

"Hello Shrek."

The face of the figure came into view, but something was not right, his eyes where black and his. Shrek gasped in terrible fright,

"Murdoc!"

Shrek looked up and saw the face of Murdoc; he jolted from his resting place on the couch and looked away.

"Shrek? What's wrong?"

Shrek looked back and saw that it was Fiona. He starred at her for a moment.

"What's wrong Shrek? You look as if you saw a ghost."

"I..."

Shrek was speechless; it must have been a dream! He felt his sweaty face and hands and thought to himself, "What was I dreaming?"

"Looks like someone had a little rest." Fiona said with a smile.

Shrek, thinking about what Fiona wanted to do earlier, stretch and yawned to wake himself up. It was still dark outside, and the candle was still burning. As Shrek woke up from his rest, he thought it was still late evening, but to his shock, it was early morning! A sudden scared feeling fell over Shrek again, he starred at Fiona again for a moment and pondered...

Was that dream real?

Why was Murdoc here?

Fiona could never think of it...

...Nor my family.

"No, it was just a bad dream."

Fiona was puzzled to why Shrek was starring at her.

"What's wrong Shrek?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, just a dream."

"Well anyways, sorry to wake you up, I just couldn't sleep."

Fiona put her hand on Shrek's shoulder and said,

"Since your up, why don't we take a dip in you parent's mud bath?"

Shrek froze up and said nothing in response. He looked at her with a confused face, his wife's hand on his shoulder felt allot like the one in his dreams. Fiona walked away, as she did; Shrek looked at her and could not help feeling if his dream was real or not. And whether the voices he heard where showing him future events in his life...


	12. Down To Business

**Chapter 11 – Down To Business**

Outside, the early morning fog was still lingering in the air, and the sun was just barely visible on the horizon in the distant mountains. Shrek and Fiona decided to indulge a little by taking a dip Shrek's parent's mud bath. Both knew that Maria and Cearl wouldn't be up for several more hours. As the stepped in into the hot steaming mud bath, both Shrek and Fiona relaxed. Shrek thought it might be a good idea to be in the mud for only a short time, since both of them left there cloths back at the quest house.

"I feel so bad doing this, but it feels good."

"Nothing to worry about Shrek, I'm sure Maria and Cearl take baths in here all the time with no cloths on. Your family is quite liberal when it comes to showing skin, the other day, I swore I saw your sister Erica laying nude on a hammock outside. If she can do it, we can certainly do what where doing now."

"Yeah, but I'm different, I don't exactly fit the description of beautiful, I can barely stand looking at myself in the mirror, not that any mirror was around long enough to look into. I'm surprised I haven't turned myself into stone yet."

"Shrek, you look fine, others may say otherwise. However, in my eyes, your great just the way you are. Now, where's that wine?"

"Oh, right."

Shrek reached behind and grabbed a bottle of red wine, he looked at the bottle for a moment then opened it with his bare hands. There was several large wine glasses that where nearby. As he poured his wife some wine, he talked about the upcoming roast that was scheduled for tomorrow.

"So what do you think this roast will be like? Sounds like it will be a blast from what I heard in my parents conversations."

"I don't know Shrek, I haven't heard much about it myself. I'm just as curious as you."

"I can't wait to see who's there, I hope some of my old friends from school are attending. It's been years since the last time I saw them."

Time passed quickly in the mud bath, Shrek and Fiona where soaking in the mud longer than expected. They had nothing to do today other than relaxing, Shrek was relaxed enough that he didn't worry about the time. As the couple where both talking, Shrek finally brought up the subject of the dream he had earlier in the night.

"You should have seen the dream I had last night, it was sure... weird."

"Oh? What happened? Nothing bad of course?"

"No, I think it was just my messed up memory acting up again."

Fiona sipped on her glass of wine and looked at Shrek with keen attention.

"Well last night I was just taking a small rest, well actually I fell asleep waiting for you to get out of the shower. Anyways, I was in the main room of the guest house, everything was in it's right place, nothing out of the norm. Then it got really strange, I started to hear voices talking to me. I don't know who it was or why this voice was talking to me."

Shrek stopped talking and thought for a moment on who else he saw in his outlandish dream. As he did, he starred off into nowhere, Fiona was wondering what else her husband saw.

"So what else did you see in your dream?"

"I saw my brother Murdoc."

Fiona surprised at what Shrek said, put her glass of wine aside and said to Shrek,

"Your still having thoughts about what Murdoc said to you that night? Honey, it's pointless trying to convince that cold hearted character what you really think. Just put it out of your mind and move on with other things."

"Well easy for you to say Fiona, this is my brother and I care about him." Shrek took a small sip of his wine. "It's a shame he doesn't feel the same towards me."

"Don't get your mind tied up about it, won't do you any good."

"Yes sweaty, I'm trying to put it out of my mind. The dream however, sure made me think of him. I wonder why he was in my dream? Hmm, well whatever. Nothing to worry about."

"That's the way to think Shrek, the five days we spend here with your family are meant to be a enjoyable. Being with family is supposed to be relaxing."

"Your right Fiona."

Shrek and Fiona sipped on wine in silence for a few minutes, at the same time enjoying the soothing warmth of the mud bath. Shrek finally felt like he was living in the lap of comfort, perhaps the rest of his life would be like this. Shrek drifted away and thought about what the rest of his life would be like.

The wine Fiona consumed seemed to make her a bit restless, only after one glass of wine she began to show her more promiscuous side. She moved in front of Shrek who was daydreaming. Shrek noticing his wife in front of him, came back into reality and looked at Fiona with a puzzled face.

"Fiona?"

Fiona rubbed up against Shrek, she looked into his eyes with a lustful look. Shrek immediately knew what his wife was trying to do.

"Here?"

"Come on, know one's looking."

Shrek looked around the area cautiously making sure nobody was nearby.

"lets get a little naughty." Fiona said with a grin on her face.

Shrek hesitantly accepted his wife's advancements. He took Fiona's hands and lightly lifted her onto his lap. Fiona was not at all nervous, unlike Shrek who was still looking around to see if any one else was nearby. Fiona just smiled and said,

"You worry to much Shrek, loosen up."

Fiona rubbed Shrek's chest and lower body for a while to try and loosen him up a bit. It soon worked, Shrek was blissfully enjoying being fondled by his wife. Fiona however, was just getting started. She put her mud covered arms around Shrek's neck, and then lowered her head to kiss. Shrek and Fiona kissed passionately for several minutes, meanwhile doing there business at the same time.

About twenty minutes later after Shrek and Fiona relieved themselves, both thought it was time to get on with the rest of the day.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Fiona said with a satisfied voice.

"Haven't had that feeling for a long time, we should do this more often."

Fiona put her hand on Shrek's chest and said,

"We will Shrek, we will."

"I assume your done?" A voice from behind said.

Shrek froze upon hearing the lone voice. He slowly looked up behind himself and saw that it was his mother Maria! The steam from the mud bath cleared, standing beside Maria was Cearl. Shrek was indeed in a very awkward position, he looked at Fiona for a moment, then quickly pushed her off his lap. Shrek looked behind himself again, With a slight embarrassed grin on his face he said,

"Mom! Dad... when did you get here?"

"Oh, well, a little while ago. Cearl and I didn't want to interrupt anything, so we just stayed on the sideline until you where finished."

"That's comforting to know." Shrek said with a exaggerated voice. "You could have at least said you where here!"

"What where we supposed to do? Just barge in on your privacy?"

Shrek didn't know what to say in reply.

"Well" Can we come in?"

Shrek just rolled his eyes and shook his head in unbelief. He was dumbfounded to how his parents could stand around while him and Fiona made love.

"Ok? It's fine to come in Shrek?"

"Yes..."

"Ok Tayer, Erica, Dorhal and Peter! It's alright to come in now!"

Shrek's eye's grew in horror. Just to add to the already embarrassing situation, his brothers and sisters where nearby as well. "This must be just another bad dream I'm having, I can't believe this is happening." Shrek said in his mind. He didn't bother trying to say anything to his parents or the other ogres about how he felt of them intruding on him and his wife's privacy, seeing how it wouldn't do any good. Shrek looked at Fiona with a confused face, she didn't appear to be at all embarrassed at what just happened. He would soon learn that the wine was influencing some of her moves and thoughts.

Maria and the other ogres began to take off all their cloths. Shrek was shocked at his parents and siblings carefree actions. Shrek however, could only sit back and helplessly watch. He put his hand over his face to hide his embarrassment, his face almost red. Shrek was almost ready to cry in frustration. Maria, Cearl, Tayer, Erica, Dorhal and Peter climbed into the hot mud bath.

"Ahhhhhh, so nice to be in the old mud bath."Cearl said as he relaxed.

Tayer and his sister Erica sat directly across from Shrek and Fiona, Maria was sitting to the Right of Shrek, While Cearl, Dorhal and Peter sat to the left of Fiona. Tayer brought along several large extravagant bottle of wine to consume. The bottles where sent around the group for each to drink out of, since there where no glasses to drink from.

"So Fiona, how's life treating you?"

"Nothing much Maria..." Fiona took a large gulp of her wine. "A little eating here, a little sex there..."

"Fiona!" Shrek said as he lightly poked her in the side.

"Why lie? We just did it a few moments ago."

Shrek knew that the wine was talking.

"That's nice to know, Cearl and I used to do it all the time in this mud bath-"

"I really didn't need to hear that!" Shrek interrupted.

"My son is just happy everyone." Maria stretched her left arm around Shrek's waist and tugged him towards her lightly. "My little baby is all grown up, finally going to have some new grand children I hope!"

Shrek didn't find it very comforting being rubbed up against his naked mother.

"Please mom."

"What? Hey Tayer! pass over some of that wine!"

Tayer reached behind and grabbed a bottle of wine that was near Erica. "here ya go, enjoy!" Tayer tossed the bottle over to Maria, but the bottle fell short of Maria hands and landed into the hot mud.

"There goes another one, I wonder where all those bottles go to? Oh well, Tayer, again?"

Tayer grabbed another bottle and tossed it over to Maria, this time she caught.

"How about the wine Fiona?"

"Just fine Maria, my fifth glass already!" Fiona said with a slight intoxicated voice.

"Well have as much as you want, we have lot's of it."

Shrek was tempted to poke his mother in the side for encouraging his wife to drink more wine. He already saw that it was making her act foolish.

Fiona, Maria and the rest of the family continued to talk about wine and their love lives. Shrek was not at all happy about this, he tapped his fingers on the side of the mud bath and pretended that he wasn't listening.

"Ohhh great, here we go again."

The group stopped talking and looked at Shrek.

"If I distinctly remember one thing about living here, is that I would often bring home an ogress over for the night and we would end up here! Sitting in the mud bath talking about wine and sex."

"Come on Shrek, join in the conversation!"

Shrek seeing how it wouldn't make any difference whether he resisted or not joined in the conversation the group was having. After several chugs of wine and a few jokes let loose, Shrek was soon almost as silly as his wife Fiona. Shrek put his arms around his wife's side and laughed his head off as he listened to Tayer's many adventures gone bad, and Cearl's experiences serving in the army.

"So this kid comes up to me and says "Ewe! An ugly ogre!" and I say to him in reply, "I hate to burst your bubble kid, but your going to be just like me when you grow up" His eyes grew in horror. He ran away screaming, I never seen a human ran so fast, heh heh."

The group began to laughed uncontrollably at Cearl's story. Shrek was almost in tears as he joined in the laughing

"Your so funny dad, you know, I never actually thought that I would be back here again exchanging old jokes and stories again. Reminds me of the old days when I was younger."

"Well son, history has a funny way of repeating itself, here we are again doing what ogre's do best – have fun, drinking wine, and making love!"

The rest of the family raised there glasses to Cearl's comment and said all at once,

"Agreed!"

Laughter broke out again.

"Sir, there is someone here to see you."

The family stopped laughing and looked towards the voice. Cearl looked behind, it was Mugo, the resident ogre servant.

"Oh, hi Mugo! Who's here?"

"They're the parents of Lorian sir, they want to speak with you."

"Ok, well..."

Cearl reached over to a dial that controlled the mud bath's heat, he tuned the dial to a considerable level. At once the mud bath gave a loud belch sound and bubbles started to rise up to the surface. The temperature of the mud quickly rose. Cearl looked back again and said to Mugo with a slight chuckle,

"Just tell them that we'll be ready in twenty minutes."

The family again burst into uncontrollable laughter, even Mugo who was not very easily humored couldn't help giggle a bit.

Maria's family, including Shrek and Fiona left the mud bath to attend to other matters. Cearl and Maria went over into the main living room inside the main house tom see what Lorian's parents wanted. When Maria saw the sad face of Amira, Lorian's mother, she knew that something terrible had happened.

"Hello Amira and, what is your reason for coming over."

Amira was about to say something, but her husband Zelig murmured something in her ear then said to Cearl and Maria in a serious voice,

"My wife and I have come here to tell you something... I'm afraid we have some bad news on your son Murdoc."

Maria and Cearl looked at each other with deep concern.

"We think Murdoc has ran away. We also have reason to suspect that he might have taken our son Lorian with him as well."

Maria and Cearl sat in silence for a short period. Both of them knew that their son might do something like this when he'd grow up. Maria broke the silence.

"That's to bad, we where hoping that something like this wouldn't happen. My husband and I aren't really surprised that this would happen. It was in the back of our minds for a long time, I guess we never acted soon enough. I'm sorry that Murdoc had to drag your son into this."

"No it's not your fault Maria; Cearl, I always told Lorian to be cautious of Murdoc. Both my husband and I knew that there was something suspicious about Murdoc. Lorian I guess, didn't see any thing wrong about his good friend until it was too late."

"Hmm, Amira how do you know that Murdoc and Lorian ran away?"

"For one thing, we never heard from our son after he went to Murdoc's a few days ago. And when we went over to see what Lorian was doing at his friend's, we found the place abandoned."

"Sounds like something Murdoc would do, well Zelig and Amira is there anything we can do to ease your pain?"

"Not really, all you can do is contact any of Murdoc's other friends and see if they would know where Murdoc might be heading."

"Knowing that Murdoc doesn't have many friends, it may be a dry well Amira, but we'll look into it."

Amira was almost in tears about her missing son when she said,

"Thanks you two, it's nice to see someone care enough to help us out."

"Whatever helps, Amira and Zelig. Remember, we're always here to help and comfort. If you need someone to talk to, just come over anytime and we'll talk. Or stay over night if you need to, even if it's in the middle of the night feel free to enter."

Amira wiped her tears and said, "Thanks Maria, Cearl." Amira and Zelig got up and left the living room to leave. Cearl and Maria sat in silence for a while thinking deeply about what just happened.

"Look, Maria we'll have to tell the rest of our family."

"I agree with you Cearl, however we shouldn't tell Shrek just yet. I don't want him to feel like he is responsible for Murdoc's disappearance. Let's tell Shrek after the roast is over and once he has left."

"Sounds good honey, look get the rest of the children together. I'll break the news to them and make sure they don't tell Shrek."

Several hours later Cearl and Maria gathered most of the family together in the main living room. She made sure that each family member except Shrek was informed that a family meeting was in the works. At the small family meeting inside the main living room, Maria gave a more detailed explanation of what was going on.

"Thanks for taking time out of your busy lives."

There was a mild chuckle that followed.

"Anyways, we seem to have lost another family member."

The room fell silent.

"Murdoc appears to have ran away, I got word of it about three hours ago from Lorian's parents."

"Murdoc left? To where?"

"We don't know Tayer, he may have fled to Paris."

"Paris? Why would Murdoc go there?" Tayer interrupted again.

"Well Cearl and I searched the inside of Murdoc's house and found papers describing a place in Paris. It might be one of his friends or not, we don't know."

"We'll have to Shrek as soon as-"

"No, Tayer. We must keep this as secret as possible until after the roast, once Shrek is more relaxed. I don't want to make him feel like he is responsible. It was bad enough that his brother gave him a hard time for coming back home."

The rest of the family agreed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"And I have some more bad news, Erica I'm sorry you have to hear this. Murdoc appears to have taken Lorian with him as well."

Erica's face immediately turned to shock.

"Gone! No... But how? What did he do?"

"I'm afraid I don't have those answers Erica. Look, Cearl and I will try our best to find Lorian and Murdoc as soon as possible."

There was a short pause.

"In the meantime, we have to get down to business."

Cearl decided that it might be a good idea to just move on with the roast.

"Look everyone, we'll move on with our plans, the roast will happen and Shrek and Fiona will have a fun time. No dark clouds are going to hang over this special occasion. Now my wife and I are going to call all the attendees again. Maybe it won't rain again this time."

Maria and Cearl started to leave, so did the rest of the family that attended the family meeting. Tayer still had one question in the back of his mind.

"I do have one question Maria."

Maria and Cearl stopped and looked at Tayer.

"How are we going to tell Shrek about this?"

"I don't know Tayer, we'll cross that bridge when that time comes. We have to wait for the perfect moment ok?"

Maria's family left the main living room to put the finishing touches on the roast before six pm when the dinner started. Many of the family members who where at the family meeting where left wondering what would become of Murdoc and his good friend Lorian. Erica was especially impacted by the announcement of her boyfriend leaving with Murdoc. Maria took her to another room and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about this Erica, I don't know why Lorian would just leave without telling you. To tell you the truth I'm very angry at Murdoc for dragging Lorian into this."

"There's no point in crying over it, I know. Sigh, I'll just have to get another friend I guess."

Maria put her hand on Erica's left shoulder and said with a slight smile,

"Sure, I'll help you, I know a few fellows who are looking your way."

Maria and Erica left the room, as they did, both talked about possible relationships.

Most of what was needed for the roast was already in place; the guest where called, tables and chairs together, entertainment lined up and a big surprise for Shrek was ready. This was going to be a night to remember.


	13. Bitter Sweet

**Chapter 12 – Bitter Sweet**

Both Shrek and Fiona snoozed after a tiring day of being with the family. The couple knew that it was going to be a long night. Shrek woke up twenty minutes before the roast; he was still a bit drowsy.

"Almost time for the roast, better wake up Fiona."

Shrek rolled over to wake up Fiona, but she wasn't there.

"That's odd, where's Fiona?"

Shrek thought Fiona might be cooling off in the shower. He stretched to wake himself up, As he did, Shrek noticed the small table on the other side of the bed was on its side. He set the table upright again and gave no thought as to why it was tipped over in the first place. Shrek walked to the other side of the room and peeked inside of the bathroom, Fiona wasn't in the shower.

"Fiona's probably with my sisters again, nothing to worry about. Perhaps my parents know where she is..."

Shrek pulled out his new set of cloths from a nearby closet. The new cloths were not really new, instead, they where just another newer set of his original threads. The only change was his vest like top; the color was cobalt blue instead of dark brown.

"Strange color for a vest, oh well."

Shrek took a quick glance at the clock as he walked out the guest room door.

Maria, Cearl and a few other members of the family where hanging out in the foyer inviting the few guests that bothered to show up the roast. After the delay a few days ago, many decided that they didn't want to attend. And those who did show up only numbered thirty five. Maria and Cearl where expecting more to come but where not surprised at the low attendance.

"Low crowd this time Maria."

"Oh well Cearl, at least a few decided to come over. We'll still have a good time."

Shrek entered the main house through the balcony door. He met with his parents and asked them about the whereabouts of his wife.

"Hi mom, I'm wondering were Fiona is. Do you know were she might be at?"

"Have no idea Shrek; try asking your sisters, I saw Fiona with them earlier today. You might find her there."

Shrek walked the many rooms and corridors that made up the main house. Many memories came back to Shrek as he walked the dimly lit hallways, he used to play hide and seek with Murdoc when he was younger. Shrek reached the entrance to his sisters room, he was about to knock when the door opened. Erica and Rakel where leaving to meet the family for dinner.

"Oh, hi Shrek. What are doing here? Aren't you going to the roast?"

"Yes Erica, I'm just trying to find Fiona. Have you seen here? My parents suggested that she might be with you."

"Nope, she's not with us. Your wife stopped over earlier, but that was several hours ago. Why do you ask?"

"We both took a snooze just before the roast, when I woke up she wasn't there."

"Sorry Shrek, maybe she with Tayer and Peter. Fiona was interested in a few projects that Peter and his assistant where doing."

"I see, well thanks for the advice, and see you at dinner."

Shrek joined the rest of the family and guests on the outside balcony. Both Maria and Cearl hugged Shrek, his parents where happy to see him attend.

"Where's your wife Shrek? Isn't she with you?"

Shrek glanced at the crowd of guests and family members on the balcony, but he couldn't see Fiona anywhere.

"I don't know, I thought she might be you."

"She not with us, oh well, she probably at the guest house getting ready. Anyways, come and sit with us."

Maria pointed her hand at two empty seats to the Right of Tayer. Shrek sat down on the seat next to Tayer.

"Hello Shrek."

Shrek wasn't really paying attention to Tayer.

"Hi."

"You look a little distracted, what's wrong?"

"My wife Fiona is not here yet."

"Mm, well ogresses usually take their time going places."

Shrek didn't reply to Tayer's comment. Several servants walked out of the balcony door with bottles of wine in their hands. Shrek's glass was filled to the top; he wasn't really keen on wine but decided to have it anyways to settle himself down. Maria got up from her chair and started the opening ceremony.

"Well thanks to everyone who attended our roast. I always love to have a little get together once in a while. Despite the fact that not all the guest attended. I'm sure we can drink wine and have a good time."

Maria lifted her glass of wine in the air to begin the toast.

"I dedicate this night and roast to the return of Shrek and his wife Fiona!"

Maria gulped down her wine, and so did the rest of the family and guests. The servants from the kitchen began to bring out the food. "That was quick" Maria commented. The enormous plates pilled high of all sorts of ogre delights.

"Everyone dig in, we have plenty of grub to eat. Now, I believe Tayer has a few memories he'd like share."

Tayer rose from the table he was at.

"Yes, I have many memories of Shrek." Tayer paused for a moment and smiled. "When Shrek and I where going to ogre school, he used to be hardly there. Yup, Shrek got a reputation for always putting on parties at his little dorm room. Poor Peter, he lived in the next unit. Peter always complained about all the ogres and ogresses coming in and out of the infamous "room 77."'" Tayer, Shrek and the rest of the guests chuckled a little. "I also remember he used to play pranks on our parents. Heh heh, they would sometimes try to play pranks on us sometimes."

"If I recall, you and Shrek would also pull pranks on me as well."

Everyone looked to where the lone voice came from. Leaning against the main house door frame was Murdoc. The black robe he was wearing almost made him look like a ghost. Standing behind Murdoc was several hooded characters brandishing crossbows. When Maria saw her son she got up and said in a slightly joyful voice,

"Murdoc there you are! We've been looking all over-"

"Put a cork in it mom, I don't want to hear anything from you."

Most of the family looked at each other in confusion.

"Sorry to interrupt your cute little party, but I have something to return. Boys!"

Murdoc moved out of the door way, two hooded figures emerged from behind holding Fiona. When Shrek saw the tired out roughed up Fiona, he got up and said,

"What the hell did you do to my wife?!"

Shrek started to advance toward Fiona; Murdoc gave a hand gesture to his followers. One of them took their crossbow and aimed it at Fiona's head.

"Don't even think about coming any closer, if you do, you'll be laying flowers on your wife funeral pier! Now back off!"

Shrek stepped back.

"Now back to what I was saying. I'm very disappointed with this family for accepting this insult to our family."

"What? I don't understand, what did Shrek do?"

"You know as well as I do Maria that he has betrayed us. First of all, he abandons us with no warning what so ever. And then he dares to show up years later and pretend nothing happened."

"I think your blowing this up way out of proportion Murdoc; we have forgiven him for leaving us. And you should too."

"You've always sided with Shrek mom, I don't know why."

Cearl got up from were he was sitting and said.

"Look Murdoc, I'm sure we can work this out, what exactly do you want?"

Murdoc gave a subtle evil chuckle and grin.

"I want Shrek out, or to put it a little harsher, banished forever!"

Maria and Cearl looked at each other in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Murdoc, but we're going to have to refuse. The family is not going through another painful process of booting someone out."

"Well then you're going to have accept another loss to your family mother."

"What?"

"I regret to announce that I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back any time soon."

There was no response from the rest of the family, they where all shocked. Murdoc was almost in tears when he said,

"I'm sorry that it had to come down to this, you leave me with no choice but to go. I've already made arrangements for a place to stay."

Murdoc was about to leave when Shrek asked,

"Why Murdoc? Why?"

Murdoc turned around.

"I can never forgive you for what you did to me years ago. Your going to pay for it Shrek."

Shrek wasn't afraid of Murdoc and his threats.

"Your threats are empty Murdoc. There's nothing you can do that will break this family up."

"I believe your wrong Shrek."

Murdoc took a step to his left; he grabbed Fiona by the chin and forced her to look into his cold eyes.

"It's already began, right Fiona?"

The weary Fiona didn't say anything in reply. Murdoc stepped back and said.

"The clock ticks Shrek, until then, you'd better enjoy your life while you still have one."

Murdoc turned around and started to leave, he stopped for a moment and looked at Fiona, she looked away in sadness. "Let her go." Murdoc said quietly. The two hooded characters released Fiona. She didn't look very good, Fiona looked as if all the joy and happiness had been sucked out of her. One of Murdoc's body guards pointed their crossbow at the family and guests as they left to make sure no one tried to retaliate.

Murdoc was gone.

Shrek quickly tried to comfort Fiona by wrapping his arms around her. Something was not right about Fiona, he looked into her eyes. Shrek knew that something terrible was done to Fiona, but he didn't not it was. "What did Murdoc do to you?" Fiona looked down and didn't say anything in reply. Shrek hugged her again for a while. As he did, he wondered what his brother had done to his wife and whether Murdoc was going to harm his family in the distant future.

The roast was obviously canceled right there and then, the guests where quickly shuffled away and told to keep silent on the matter. As for the family, most where too upset to stick around for the remainder of the dinner. Shrek and Fiona where about to leave for the guesthouse when Maria and Cearl stopped them.

"I'm sorry the dinner had to turn out like this, the roast wasn't meant to end on a bad note. You can always count on Murdoc to make the worst of a situation, that darn Murdoc."

Maria and Cearl where obviously upset over the matter of Murdoc interrupting and spoiling the night.

"It's always comforting to now that you have a brother that doesn't like you. Look Maria, Fiona and I are going to go back to the guesthouse. Tomorrow we'll be leaving to go back to my place."

"Well, see in the morning. I hope you and Fiona have a nice sleep before leaving tomorrow."

Shrek closed the door and stood in silence. He thought about what Murdoc said to him. He then turned his attention to his wife, and asked to himself, what happened? Shrek approached Fiona and put his hands on her shoulder and turned he around so he could see her face.

"Honey, you don't look very good. What did Murdoc do to you?"

Fiona didn't respond.

Shrek stepped back, and wondered "just what happened my wife?"


End file.
